


Can I Buy You a Drink?

by wayward_wing



Series: Drinking [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Phichit/Seung Gil, No Sex, Otabek is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wing/pseuds/wayward_wing
Summary: Prompt: "The skaters go to a bistro bar and every other man keeps sending Yuri cocktails but everyone refuses to let him drink them so Otabek grabs them from Yuri and downs them, resulting in Otabek becoming shitfaced and saying things he might regret."





	Can I Buy You a Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from the amazing Tumblr user @trashyartz (go follow now)! The summary is her prompt (cause I didn't know how to rewrite it. This is my first fic so I'm pretty nervous! Hope you like it! If you want more, I'm accepting prompts through my Tumblr @fromrussiatojapan. Or you can just follow.

Yuri felt like he was on top of the world. His exhibition skate was flawless, he showed up the pig and Victor and Otabek actually agreed to be a part of his program. 

Yuri was sure this day couldn’t get any better. Not even JJ being obnoxiously loud across the table from him could bring his mood down. 

After the exhibition, all the skaters decided to go to a bistro bar to celebrate. Most of the skaters were on their way to being drunk. Victor was clinging onto Yuuri who was just trying to eat his food, Seung Gil was trying very hard to get a kiss out of Phichit, Mila and Sarah were singing off key to some song, and everyone else was caught up in their own conversations. 

Yuri rolled his eyes. Who did he piss off to have to be around these idiots all the time?

He was brought out of his thoughts by an elbow jabbing his ribs. He turned to glare at the perpetrator.

“You ok?” Otabek asked him.

Yuri sighed. “I’m fine, just sick of being around these dumb idiots.” 

Otabek smirked at that. Yuri turned back to his food. He pretended not to notice how Otabek’s eyes lingered on Yuri. He smiled slyly at his food. 

What could he say? He looked damn good tonight. His tank barely covered his torso, the back of it completely ripped up, and his pants were tight and fit in all the right places. To top it off, he wore a ringed chocker, something he knew would drive a certain someone crazy. 

“Yuuuuuuuurio.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. What did the old man want now? 

“What?” he spat.

“Will you go ask the bartender to bring another round round of drinks pleeeeease?” Victor asked sweetly. 

Yuri gave a long suffering sigh. “Fine whatever.” 

He got up from his seat at the table and made his way over to the bar. The place was pretty packed. Men were scattered around the bar, drunk and obviously looking for a good time. He squeezed through a group of them and grabbed the bartenders attention. He ordered the drinks for the table. The bar tender gave him and wink and went to work mixing the drinks. 

Yuri frowned. What was with the wink? He shrugged and made his way back to the table. 

Not too long after, a waiter came around with their drinks. He stood next to Yuri as he passed the drink around. Yuri knew he was being stared at, but he ignored it and continued on with his meal. 

That is, until a drink was dropped in front of him. He stared at it in confusion. A vodka cranberry, he believed? He turned and gave a confused look to the waiter?

The man smiled sweetly at him. “On the house,” he said with a wink. He then turned and went back to work. 

The table was quiet. Everyone was looking between Yuri and the drink in front of him. Yuri gave a shrug and grabbed the drink.

He jumped when a fist slammed down on the table. 

“YUIRO NO! BAD YURIO! PUT THAT DOWN!” Viktor yelled from across the table. Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s arm and pulled him back down onto the chair. 

Yuri stared in shock. 

“It’s just a drink, what the hell is your problem?” 

The table soon erupted into yelling. Most of it was about the fact that he was underage, although Viktor was yelling about how Yuri was too innocent to be seduced by some scoundrel. 

Yuri tried yelling back, telling them that he’s not a child, when a drink was quickly grabbed out of his hand and downed within seconds by Otabek. Everyone stopped and stared. 

Otabek turned to Yuri with a look that he couldn’t figure out. 

“No,” Otabek said sternly. 

The table soon went back to their conversation. 

A little while later, the waiter from earlier stopped by their table. Yuri noticed that he wasn’t wearing the smile he had on earlier. The waiter placed a drink in front of Yuri. 

“From the man over there.” He pointed to the bar where a group of men stood, looking at him with a wicked smile.

Before Yuri could even attempt to make an argument, the drink was taken off the table and downed by Otabek. 

For the next hour, random drinks were placed in front of Yuri from nameless men, only to be snatched away and drank by Otabek. 

Around the eighth drink, Yuri could tell that Otabek was drunk off his ass. The table started to clear, with some people calling it a night and leaving. 

Yuri was taking inventory of the people left when a hand grabbed his face. He jolted when he was met face to face with Otabek. His eyes were focused, as if he were trying to solve an impossible problem. 

“Can I help you?” Yuri asked hesitantly.

“How can someone be so beautiful?” Otabek responded. 

Yuri froze. He could feel his face burning. He’s been called beautiful before, but never so sincere. 

Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hands and pulled them away from his face. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked, finding it hard to look Otabek’s eyes. 

“Seriously you’re so beautiful. Your hair is so pretty and when you smile I melt and your eyes…”

“I know, I have the eyes of a soldier,” Yuri said with a small smile. 

Otabek was silent for a few seconds, his eyes roaming over Yuri. Yuri tried not to blush anymore than he was. 

“Can you quit staring at me and tell me what’s going on?” Yuri snapped. 

“I lied.” 

Yuri paused. What did he mean he lied? 

“When I told you I wanted to be friends, I lied. The truth is, I’ve loved you from the moment I met you. You were like an angel, so perfect and so out of reach. I asked you to be my friend because I didn’t think that there was any way you’d fall for me. But you’re just so damn beautiful I can’t hide it anymore.” 

Yuri was at a loss for words. ‘He’s been in love with me since we were children?’ he thought to himself. 

“You’re so amazing Yuri. You try to hide it, but you care deeply for people, especially Yuuri and Viktor. You are always showing your passion through your skating. You are feisty, and try to keep people at an arm’s length because you don’t want them to see the real you. But I see you Yura. I always have.”

“Otabek….” Yuri said softly. 

Otabek pulled him closer. “Can I tell you a secret Yura?”

“Anything.”

“I really want to see you in something lacey right now and kiss you all over.”

“WHAT?!” Yuri reeled back from him. Those still at the table looked their way. 

Otabek turned to Viktor and Yuuri. 

“Yuuri and Viktor,” the pair turned their attention to Otabek, “Do I have permission to date your son?”

Yuri quickly stood from the table.

“Alright it’s time to leave.” He grabbed Otabek’s arm and dragged him ungracefully out of the bistro bar. 

“My bike is just around the corner baaaaaby,” Otabek slurred. 

“Hell no. I am not letting you drive this drunk,” Yuri scolded. 

“Who said I’m drunk?” Otabek asked innocently.

Yuri rolled his eyes and hailed a cab. He could tell that tomorrow morning was going to be very interesting.

~~~~~~

When Otabek woke up, he was aware of two things: he wasn’t in his room, and his head felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. He groaned as he sat up in an unfamiliar bed. Where was he? 

“Morning sweetheart,” came a sharp voice to his left.  
He turned quickly, immediately regretting his decision, and saw Yuri standing in a hotel rode. 

“Yuri?” Otabek asked with a confused look on his face. “Where am I?”

“My room idiot,” Yuri said with a small smile. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I feel like there’s a earthquake in my head,” Otabek said, rubbing his eyes. “What happened?’ 

“You don’t remember?” Yuri frowned. 

Otabek thought to the night before. The skaters all decided to go to a bistro bar. They were all drinking and eating. Yuri went to the bar to get another round, and some guy gave him a free drink. Everyone was upset so he just drank it for Yuri. Then…

Otabek’s face paled. He looked at Yuri in horror. 

“Yuri-” he began, attempting to apologize. 

“No. No ‘I’m so sorry’ or ‘I was just drunk’ or ‘I didn’t mean it.’ No. I heard what you said and you can’t take it back.” 

“But Yuri-“

“I’m glad you said it.” Yuri said quickly. There was silence. Yuri looked down at the bed while Otabek stared wide eye at him. He was glad? 

Before either of them could say anything else, Yuri straddled Otabek’s legs, pushed him on to the pillows and kissed him.

Otabek paused. Was he dreaming? Was the man he loved actually kissing? 

If Otabek thought Yuri just showed his emotions through his skating, he was dead wrong. In that kiss, Otabek felt everything. He felt Yuri’s passion, his hope that they could be something more, and his fear of loosing a friend. He felt his spontaneity, and his nervousness. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri and pulled him closer. He never wanted to let go. 

Yuri broke the kiss and took a shaky breath.

“Yura,” Otabek said lovingly, his eyes soft.

“I love you too ok?” Yuri said, putting their foreheads together. “So please don’t tell me you regret what you said. Please don’t do that.” 

Otabek smiled and pulled Yuri’s face away from his so he could kiss every inch of it. 

“Never. Not in a million years will I ever regret loving you,” Otabek replied. Yuri smiled brightly at him. Otabek could feel his heart melt. 

“I got something for you,” Yuri said with a wicked smile. Otabek gave him a confused look. Yuri stood from the bed and took off his robe. Otabek stopped breathing.

There, right in front of him, stood Yuri in a black, lacy corset with lacy underwear and black stockings.

“A little bridy let slip that he loves a man in lace,” Yuri said lowly, slowly cralling his way onto the bed to once again straddle Otabek’s legs. 

The only thing Otabek could think of in that moment (besides how beautiful Yuri was), was that he had never been happier that so many guys had bought Yuri drinks. Though he would make sure in the future they knew that Yuri belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @fromrussiatojapan!


End file.
